


Dean's new pet

by 6Darkest6Angel6



Series: De-aged!Dean one-shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute Dean, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Gen, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Darkest6Angel6/pseuds/6Darkest6Angel6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Dean gets a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's new pet

Sam opened his eyes to see the sun shining in through the window. He looked over at Dean's bed, but didn't see the little boy. Shooting up in bed, he saw his brother drawing a huge picture on the motel room wall with his crayons.

"DEAN!" yelled Sam, getting out of bed.

Dean jumped in shock and span around. A smile lit up his face when he saw his big brother awake. "Hiya Sammy."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Do picture, Sammy," replied Dean.

Sam knelt in-front of the three year old, turning him to face him by grabbing the little shoulders. "You don't draw on walls, Dean. It's naughty. Do you understand? It's bad, you don't do it."

The big smile dropped from Dean's face, replaced with a heartbroken expression as his lips trembled, and his eyes filled up with tears. He sniffled, and lowered his head, the tears dripping down his face and onto his hands.

Sam felt like hitting himself. "Hey, I'm sorry kiddo. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I do for you, Sammy," Dean sobbed, his little hands covered his face as he cried. "Woves you."

"Shh. I'm sorry for making you cry. Come on, baby. Shh. I'm sorry, it's alright." Sam wrapped his arms around him, and held him tightly to his chest, comforting him. "Please don't cry, I don't like it when you cry," he whispered, tears filling his own eyes.

Dean's tiny fists clenched into Sam's shirt, his tear-streaked face hid in his big brother's chest. For the next few minutes, the only sounds in the room were the heartbroken sobs of the upset three year old.

"Come on," said Sam, running his hand up and down Dean's trembling back. "I'll tell you what, I'll give the motel manager some money to pay for the damage, okay?"

Dean sniffled, and wiped his nose on Sam's shirt. "W-Why nasty to me?"

"I didn't mean it, baby. I love you too, I didn't mean to be nasty. Why don't you tell me what you drew for me, huh?" asked Sam, pulling away slightly to wipe the remaining tears. "This is the best picture I have ever seen in my life."

Dean started giggling. "Fank you."

Sam smiled, and turned Dean around so he faced the wall. Wrapping his arms around his brother, Sam rested his chin on the little shoulder. "So what did you draw for me then?"

"Um..." Dean pointed at the picture, which was scribbled in loads of different colours and shapes. "Dis up sky, wight?"

Sam nodded, his smile widening. "Right. What's this?" he asked, pointing at the bright yellow shape.

"Birdy, big birdy. Erm... Dat Pawa," said Dean, this time pointing at a black circle just below the 'bird'.

"Wow. That's the best Impala drawing ever."

"Yay," cheered Dean, clapping. "Birdy dwived Pawa."

"Okay then. How did a bird drive a car?"

"It magic." Next, Dean pointed at a big green circle. "Dis cwocadie."

"A flying crocodile?" asked an amused Sam. 'This kid has a weird imagination, a driving bird, now a flying crocodile?'

"Yeah," answered Dean, giggling again.

"Okay then. Where are me and you?"

"Um... You's dere," Dean told him, pointing at a shape which looked like a huge blue starfish with red hair.

"Oh wow. It looks just like me. Where are you?"

"I forgots."

"I guess I'll have to draw you then," said Sam, reaching over for a crayon to draw a small boy beside the picture of him. "Here we go. Head... body... arms... legs." After he finished the stick figure, Sam found more crayons and coloured it in.

Dean gasped when he saw Sam give the small figure yellow hair and green eyes. "Dat me?"

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

"Pwetty."

Sam smiled again, and wrote something under the picture.

"What say, Sammy?" asked Dean, pointing at the writing.

"It says... Sammy and Deanie, brothers forever," Sam told him, reaching over for his phone to take a picture of the coloured wall. "There, now I'll be able to look at this great picture any time I want."

"Yay."

Sam kissed the little boys hair, and held him a little tighter. "As a sorry for making you cry, why don't we go to the mall, so we can get you some colouring books, and more crayons, huh? Would you like that?"

"Yes pees, Sammy."

"Alright then. And if you're very good, I'll buy you a treat... you can go in any store you want, and get one thing... anything."

"Fank you."

"You're welcome. Now come on, little man," said Sam, standing up with his brother in his arms, so they could get ready to go out.

************  
When the brothers walked back into the motel room two hours later, Dean was giggling happily.

Sam sighed, dropping the bags onto the floor. "I can't believe we've got a pet," he said, carefully getting the bowl out of the pet shop bag, and filling it with water.

While they were out, Sam got enough shopping to last them the week, and as promised Dean got five colouring books, a pad of paper to draw pictures, two new packs of crayons, and a new pair of pajamas. The one thing Dean wanted more than anything was something from the pet shop, so that was why Sam also came back with a goldfish.

"Hey little guy," said Sam, getting out the clear bag, which was filled with water, the little fish swimming inside.

Dean squealed when Sam opened the bag, and dropped the fish into the fishbowl. He giggled and clapped in excitement as he watched his new pet swimming. "Oooooh."

Sam laughed, shaking his head fondly. Only Dean could get so excited about a fish. "What are you gonna call him, little man?"

"Nemo," answered Dean straight away, standing on his tiptoes, hands gripping the edge of the table, so he could see the fish.

"Nemo? Okay then, do you wanna feed Nemo? I bet he's hungry."

"Awight," said Dean, walking over to the shopping bags, where he picked up the bananas. "Gives dis."

"Er... Dean? Fish don't eat bananas."

"Sammish den?" asked Dean, looking for the bread.

"Fish don't eat sandwiches either."

"Um... what den?" asked Dean, dumping the fruit onto the floor, and running back over to his brother.

"This," said Sam, taking out the tub of fish food. After taking out a tiny amount, Sam lifted Dean up, and held him in the crook of one arm. "There we go. Hold your hand out."

When Dean held out his tiny hands, Sam carefully placed the food inside his palm. "Fish eat fish food, not people food. Drop it in the bowl."

Dean bit his lip, and threw the food into the bowl. He gasped, his face lighting up as he watched Nemo shoot over to the food. "Sammy Sammy, he eats it, he eats it."

Sam laughed, and tweaked his nose. "Yeah, he is. I guess he's hungry then. Are you hungry?" he asked, lowering him back down.

"No Sammy," Dean answered, back on his tiptoes, watching his new friend.

"Are you sure? I'll make you a sandwich if you want one."

Dean shook his head. "Sammy, I hug Nemo?"

"Fish don't need hugs."

Dean's eyes went round and sad. "Woves hugs."

"I know you do, but fish don't. If you ever need a hug, you've got me," Sam told him, ruffling his hair. "I'll give you a biiiiiig hug whenever you want one. But you don't hug the fish."

"Gives kiss den?" asked Dean innocently.

Sam slapped a hand over his face. "Dean, the fish doesn't want a hug or a kiss."

"Awight." Dean was silent for a minute, then grinned at the fishbowl.

"What are you doing?"

"Gived Nemo smiwe. Make happy."

Sam laughed again. "Come here you," he said, holding his arms out again.

Dean giggled, and held out his arms to be picked up for a hug with his big brother. "YAY HUG!"

Sam closed his eyes, and hugged the little boy tightly. "Love you."

"WOVES SAMMY AND NEMO!" yelled Dean, throwing his arms around Sam's neck.

*****  
"I woves you, you woves me, I woves you, you woves me," sang Dean, sitting at the kitchen table on his special chair, drawing a picture.

Sam sat on the bed, watching his little brother singing to himself. "Have you been watching Barney again?"

"Yeah. He dinysore. I woves you, you woves me, I woves you..." Five minutes later, Dean put down his crayons, and waved Sam over. "Sammy Sammy, come see."

"What?" asked Sam, getting up to join him at the kitchen table. "Wow. Look at that."

Dean giggled shyly, and looked up at Sam with big hopeful eyes. "Wike it? It Nemo... and... and Deanie."

"Oh yeah," said Sam, looking at the little starfish shape scribbled in green, with yellow hair, and the huge orange circle beside it. "Why is the fish bigger than you?"

Dean shrugged, and smiled. "See Nemo?" he asked, holding up the picture, so his fish could see it. He put the picture down, and got a new piece of paper. "You now."

"What are you gonna draw for me then?"

"Spesal," said Dean, picking up a purple crayon. His little tongue peeked out of the side of his mouth as he concentrated on the picture.

Sam propped his elbow on the table, resting his chin in his palm as he watched Dean drawing. He could watch this little version of Dean all day, he was always happy, smiling, and laughing; something big Dean didn't do much.

"Hiya Nemo," Dean waved when the fish swam closer to him. He leaned forward, and kissed the bowl. "Dere go."

Sam reached over, and ruffled the blond hair with his free hand. He had never seen anyone get so attached to a goldfish, but this was probably the only pet Dean ever had.

Dean grinned up at Sam, and continued with his picture. "I woves you, you woves me, I woves you..."

Several minutes later, Dean put the finishing touches to his picture, then held it up for Sam. "Wook Sammy."

"Wow," said Sam, taking the piece of paper. "Is this me?" he asked, pointing at the smiling figure, scribbled in blue and yellow. He frowned when he saw the weird shaped brown thing on his head. "What on earth is that?"

"Um... Sammy Woody... Toy stowy."

"A cowboy hat? I'm a cowboy?" asked Sam, his heart warming in his chest.

"Yeah," said Dean, clapping. "Horsie dere."

Sam smiled at the purple scribble beside him. "That's my horse?"

Dean nodded with a big grin. "He Hoppy."

"Okay... So I'm a cowboy... with a horse called Hoppy?"

"Yeah. Nice Sammy?"

"It's amazing, little man," said Sam, putting the picture down, to hug his little brother. "Thank you." When he pulled away, he grinned down at Dean. "You're my favourite deputy."

Dean frowned in confusion for a minute, then his face lit up when he understood what Sam meant. "Woody say dat."

"I know. Do you wanna watch him?"

"YAAAAAY!" cheered Dean in excitement. "WOODY AND BUZZY!"

"Okay then." Sam laughed, and lifted Dean from his chair, then went to get Dean's DVD.

"Come," said Dean, reaching up to move the fishbowl.

"Dean, what are you doing now?"

"Nemo see Toy stowy," Dean told him, pointing at the fish.

"Leave him where he is, the fish doesn't wanna watch TV."

"But... But... Nemo woves Buzzy."

"Get over here, and leave the fish alone," Sam told him, pressing 'play', before sitting on Dean's bed.

Dean pouted, but ran over to join Sam on the bed to watch his favourite movie.

************  
"Has miwk pees?" Dean asked his big brother after Toy story was over.

"Yeah sure," said Sam, getting up to get him a drink.

Dean ran over, and watched Sam pour the milk into his favourite cup. "Fank you," he said politely, taking his drink from Sam.

"You're welcome," said Sam, putting the milk away. "I'll be back in a sec, I need a wee."

"Nemo go wee-wee?"

"No, the fish doesn't need a wee," Sam told him, smiling.

"He do. Go toiet... has wee-wee."

"Dean, I'm not putting the fish down the toilet, so he can have a wee... he can wee in his bowl. I'll be back in a minute."

"Awight." When he took another sip of his milk, Dean climbed onto a chair, and poured some into the bowl. "Dere go, Nemo."

When Sam came back out of the small bathroom, it was to see Dean on the chair, pouring more milk in the bowl. "Dean what the hell are you doing?" he asked, rushing over.

Dean jumped in shock, and looked up at Sam with a frightened expression. "Gived Nemo dwink."

"Why? Fish don't drink milk, they live in water. If he wants a drink, he's surrounded by it. That could kill him... Oh crap." Sam ran back into the bathroom, and filled up the sink, making sure the water wasn't too cold. A minute later, he rushed back in and carefully took out the fish with the small net he bought from the pet shop.

Running back into the little bathroom, Sam dropped the fish into the clear water. "Thank god," he sighed in relief when he saw Nemo still swimming.

"NEMO?" yelled Dean, running up behind Sam.

"Nemo's fine. I need to keep him in there while I clean his bowl out. You're coming with me, so you don't decide to give him something else... like a kiss or something, you'll end up swallowing him," Sam told him, taking his little hand to lead him back into their room. 'Or take him on a fun ride by flushing him down the toilet.'

While Sam cleaned out the bowl, and filled it back up with clean fresh water, Dean stood watching silently with his thumb in his mouth, the big puppy dog eyes out in full force.

"Dean, you're not in trouble, so stop looking at me like that," Sam told him, bringing the fish back into the room. Setting Nemo back on the kitchen table, he knelt before his brother. "You don't give the fish milk or bananas. If he's thirsty, he'll drink the water... and if he's hungry, I'll give you a tiny bit of fish food, so you can feed him with that, okay?"

Dean looked down sadly, and nodded. "Nemo sad?"

"No, he's not sad."

Dean didn't believe him; he stood on his tiptoes, and grinned at the bowl again.

Sam rolled his eyes, and walked back to the kitchen to start dinner. "What do you want for... Dean, what the hell are you doing now?" he asked his brother, who was waving his little arms, and wiggling his hips.

"Dance Sammy," Dean told him, bouncing up and down.

"Okay... why?" asked Sam, confused as to why his brother was suddenly dancing in the middle of the motel room.

"Nemo sad... make happy," answered Dean, shaking his little bum, and shoulders.

Sam shook his head with a smile on his face. "So you're dancing to make your fish happy... because he's sad?"

Dean nodded, giggling. "Yeah."

"I think he's happy now, you little freaky weirdo. Come and choose what you want for dinner, and stop dancing to the fish."

***********  
After dinner, Sam got Dean dressed into his new Woody costume pajamas. Sam had to take a photo of Dean in them, he looked completely adorable dressed like his favourite character.

"Here Dean," said Sam, walking over to Dean, who was sitting on his big brother's bed, watching a cartoon.

Dean held out his tiny hands together, and squealed in delight when Sam dropped ten M&M's into them. "Fank you."

"You're welcome," said Sam with a wink. Since it was close to Dean's bedtime, Sam didn't want him to have too many, otherwise he wouldn't sleep.

Dean crunched happily on the candy as he watched Scooby doo. "DAFFEE DAFFEE! SAMMY SAMMY! DAFFEE!" he yelled suddenly, bouncing on the bed, pointing at the TV.

Sam laughed when he saw Daphne on the screen. "You like her, huh?"

"She pwetty."

"Deanie's got a girlfriend," teased Sam, grinning when Dean's cheeks turned bright red.

Dean lowered his head, and ate an M&M which was almost as red as his face.

"When this is finished, it's bedtime, okay?"

"But... but Daffee," Dean protested, pointing at the TV.

"I said when it's finished, not right now."

"Awight den," agreed Dean, holding his last M&M tightly in his hand, he was saving it.

When the cartoon finished, Sam turned the TV off. "Come on."

Dean climbed from Sam's bed, and ran over to the kitchen table. "Here Nemo," he said, climbing onto a chair, and dropping the M&M into the bowl.

"Dean, the fish doesn't eat M&M's."

"Why? Dey yummy," Dean told him, crossing his arms, and glaring at his brother.

"Fine. He'll save it for later," said Sam, planning to take the M&M out of the bowl after he got Dean to sleep. "Come on little cowboy, get in bed."

"Nighty night Nemo. Woves you," said Dean, before kissing the bowl again. "He bed?"

"The fish doesn't sleep in the bed, you've got your teddy to sleep with, so get over here."

"Kay," whispered Dean, walking slowly over to his bed.

When Dean laid down with his Woody doll in his arms, Sam covered him up, and laid next to him. He didn't like to fall asleep on his own, so Sam had to stay with him until he fell asleep.

"Goodnight little brother," whispered Sam with a smile. "Love you."

"Nighty night. Woves you." Snuggling up next to Sam, the tiny Winchester looked up at Sam sleepily. "What dey howes?" he asked, pointing at Sam's face.

"They're called dimples. I haven't got holes in my face."

Dean stuck his finger in Sam's dimple, which made his smile widen. "What are you doing?"

"Dey hurts you?" asked Dean worriedly, prodding at Sam's face.

Sam took the tiny hand and kissed the fingers gently. "Nope. They come and play out when I smile, so everyone can see how happy I am."

"I gots dippers?"

"No. I've got dimples, you've got freckles on yours," Sam told him, running his fingers over the cheeks and tiny nose.

"Sammy happy," said Dean with a grin, sticking his finger back in Sam's dimple.

"I'm very very happy."

Dean giggled again, and rose up on his elbow to kiss the dimple. "Dere go," he whispered, then yawned. "I seepy. Sing?"

"Do you want your bedtime song?" asked Sam, sitting up a little to cradle Dean in his arms.

"Yes pees."

Sam started to rock slowly from side to side. "Rock my little Deanie, tight in my arms. When it gets cold, Sammy keeps you warm. When you get sleepy, close those green eyes. Sleep my little Deanie, goodnight bye byes." He smiled when he saw Dean's eyes flutter closed, and he relaxed in his arms.

"Sweet dreams little man," he whispered, kissing the little forehead, before laying him back down in his bed, adjusting the covers so he stayed warm.

*The End*


End file.
